Roses In December TRADUCCIÓN
by Carolice
Summary: En una cafetería acogedora en un pueblo pequeño, un joven con hermosos ojos azules se sienta en la misma mesa todos los días, como si estuviera esperando algo o alguien. Blaine se siente extrañamente obligado a sentarse y hablar con él ... decubriendo lo inimaginable.
1. Chapter 1

_Roses in December _**_by ckofshadows_**

Nota de la autora: Cathedral Carver es una diosa rockera en velar por esta historia en mi lugar.

No es AU. Por favor denle una oportunidad, porque realmente me gusta. Podría ser un one-shot, o podrían venir más. Aún no lo decido.

Nota de la traductora: Claro que decidió hacer la historia más larga que un one-shot ;)

* * *

Dentro de los últimos meses, he estado en la misión de encontrar la cafetería perfecta. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy buscando, realmente, pero soy optimista a que lo sabré cuando la vea. He estado en cada Starbucks en las 50 millas de Westerville, y a pesar de que los cortos de moca son intrigantes -particularmente en esta temporada- son un tanto comerciales para mi gusto. Así que, he estado en los lugares más pequeños últimamente.

Pero _"The Daily Grind"_ tiende a tostar sus cafés, y _"Cuppa Joe's"_ usa vasos de poliestireno, y_ "Brew-Ha-Ha"_ tiene sillas incómodas. Nada es totalmente correcto, y todos los días, tacho una cafetería de la lista maestra.

Es una fría mañana de Diciembre cuando llegué a un lugar llamado_ "Lima Bean"_. No luce muy llamativo desde afuera, pero mi experiencia como un Anderson me ha enseñado algo, y es que las apariencias engañan. Aparqué a un lado en el estacionamiento, y me apresuré a la tienda, abotonando mi abrigo contra el viento frío.

El lugar está casi vacío. Es cálido, huele como a café en grano y capuchino; me quedé quieto en la puerta cuando me golpeó.

Esta era.

Esta era la cafetería perfecta.

Había una sensación real, una realización palpable, que no tendré que seguir buscando. Que la estuve buscando por siempre. Me acerqué a la caja, tratado de percatarme qué es lo que hacia este lugar tan diferente. La camarera me miró expectante.

-Medium drip, por favor.- le dije. No llevaba dinero, así que deslicé mi tarjeta de crédito e ingresé mi clave antes de moverme al final del mesón. Luego, una fresca taza de café estaba presionada contra mi mano, garabateado con un "Blaine". Ella debió haber visto mi nombre en mi tarjeta, supongo. Después de añadir crema y endulzante a mi café, me volteé y escanié la habitación, buscando un buen asiento.

Hay un montón de mesas vacías cerca de la ventana - lo que significa buena luz para leer- pero mis ojos están centrados en una mesa pequeña en el centro, donde está sentado un chico de mi edad, mirándome. Un atractivo chico de mi edad. Esta definitivamente mirándome -no sólo mirándome- y hay algo acerca de él que me atrae hasta acercarme.

Caminé, sonriéndole con más confianza de la que sentía.

-Hola.

Sus ojos son amplios. Son un azul profundo donde no me puedo centrar, pero me gustaría.

-Hola.- replicó, su voz alta y luminosa.

-Mi nombre es Blaine.

Su sonrisa cayó un poco. No lo culpo, es un nombre tonto.

-Soy Kurt.

-Kurt. ¿Puedo unirme?

-Um... Seguro.- Me deslicé en el asiento frente a él, dejando el estuche de mi laptop bajo la mesa.

Soy educado en casa, lo que para algunos niños significa estar sentándose en la mesa de la cocina recibiendo lecciones de álgebra por sus mamás, pero para mi significa asignaciones mensuales y búsquedas de papeles que completo en mi tiempo libre. En Septiembre, comencé a llevar mi computador a diferentes cafeterías todos los días. Era una forma de escapar del silencio opresivo de mi casa, y tener acceso a una reserva de café y biscotti gratis nunca duelen tampoco.

Esta es la primera vez que siquiera pensé en compañía, creo. Quizás es el trayecto de la búsqueda de la cafetería perfecta que me tenía de nervios.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo?.- Kurt preguntó, una delicada ceja alzándose. Es tan lindo que duele con sólo mirarlo.

Sonreí en respuesta, tomando una probada de café.

-Primera vez.- dije luego de saborear, luego tocando la punta de mi café.- No será la última, creo. Este café es realmente bueno.

Él asintió, tomando un trago de su propio café. Nos sentamos en silencio, sin mirarnos el uno al otro y sin mirar demasiado lejos, tampoco.- Así que.- dice finalmente.- ¿Qué te trae a Lima?

-¿Qué te hace asumir que no soy de Lima?.-le frené. Él solo me miró inescrutablemente, y finalmente tuve que reír.- Okay, me tienes, no soy de Lima. Vivo en Westerville. ¿Qué me alejó?

-Sexto sentido.- dijo secamente.- Y no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Me gusta hacer mi tarea en las cafeterías.

-¿Estas en secundaria?

-Sí, soy senior(*).

Él miró hacia el reloj de la pared.

-Son más diez, en un martes por la mañana. ¿Por qué no estás en clases?

-Soy educado en casa.

Esto parece descolocarlo.

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta.

-No somos desadaptados sociales, lo juro.

-Pensé que estabas en Dalton o algo.

-No, pero no estas tan fuera de base. Fui a Dalton por un par de años.- admití.

-Huh.- soltó buscando su café otra vez, percatándome que sus manos temblaban. ¿Estaba nervioso?

-¿Qué hay de ti?.- pregunté, ladeando mi cabeza.- ¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Nop. Me gradué el año pasado.

-Así que, tienes mi edad entonces.- viendo que se detuvo, agregué.- Debí de haberme graduado en primavera como tú, pero tuve que estar unos cuantos meses fuera de la escuela. Terminando por perder mucho tiempo para hacer todo. Así que, repetí mi año de senior.

-Ah.

Esperé por las inevitables preguntas, pero para mi sorpresa, no vino ninguna. Nos volvimos a sentar en silencio. Miré alrededor de la cafetería, tratando de darme cuenta nuevamente qué es lo que la hacía tan perfecta, pero mi mente me mantenía volviendo a mi nuevo amigo. Mi nuevo amigo con un adorable rostro, y expresión inescrutable, y un elevado peinado. Me pregunté como se sentiría entre mis dedos mientras nos besamos, en contra de su Navigator, manos tanteando, acercándose hasta el comienzo de-

-Lamento interrumpir.- miré hacia la camarera de pie a nuestro lado, meciéndose hacia delante en las puntas de sus pies.- Tenemos un nuevo lote de galletas acabado de salir del horno, y quería traerles un poco a ambos.- dijo mostrándonos un plato rebosante de galletas, y mi boca comenzó inmediatamente a aguarse.

Kurt casi estaba deslumbrado.

-Gracias, Bethany.

-De nada, Kurt.- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Comencé a sacar mi billetera, pero ella la alejó.- No seas tonto, Blaine. Va por cuenta de la casa.

Le agradecí cortésmente, añadiendo.- Eres muy buena con los nombres.

Sus ojos revolotearon hasta Kurt, y su sonrisa decayó.- Sí. Bueno, debería volver al trabajo. Disfruten.

Desapareció de nuevo, y empujé el plato hasta Kurt, incentivándolo a que tomara una. Lo hizo, su rostro aún tenso por las palabras de Bethany. Tomé una también y, no me sorprende, es una de las mejores galletas que he probado. Saqué la tapa de mi vaso de café y unté la galleta de poco en poco, masticando el final de ésta. Cuando alcé la vista, Kurt me esta mirando, sus ojos terriblemente tristes.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Podría decir, que esta mirando al comienzo de mi cabello; levanté mis dedos hasta ese punto, sintiéndome apenas conciente de lo sucedido.- Es una cicatriz.- Le aclaré, y asintió en respuesta.- No duele.- me apresuré a decirle.

-Eso es bueno.

El silencio se estrecha hasta parecer millas entre nosotros, finalmente hablé.

-Sucedió hace unos meses en mi año de senior.- le conté.- Dejé Dalton para transferirme a una escuela pública, y adivino que habían unos homofóbicos allí, con tendencias violentas. Yo soy… quiero decir… Soy gay.- No lucía perturbado ni sorprendido por la información, así que continué.- Aparentemente un grupo de ellos me arrinconaron y me golpearon bastante.

-¿Aparentemente?

-No recuerdo nada.- tracé un dedo a lo largo de la oscura cicatriz, desde el comienzo de mi cabello hasta mi cuero cabelludo.- El trauma en la cabeza fue lo peor; uno de ellos cargaba una palanca. Estuve en coma por un largo tiempo.

Tragó.

-¿Y saliste de todo eso?

-Fue bastante duro. Tuve algo llamado amnesia retrógrada. Perdí a lo menos un año de mis recuerdos.

Esto no parece espantarlo, lo que es agradable. La mayoría de la gente se asusta cuando les digo.

-¿Y nada de eso volvió?

-No, aún no.

Suspiró.- ¿No hay otros efectos secundarios de esa noche?

-Yo… ¿Cómo sabes que pasó en la noche?

-Solo lo deduje. Esa clase de ataques tienden a ocurrir en la noche.

-Oh. Bien, no, la amnesia fue todo. A veces tengo migrañas, pero no muy a menudo últimamente. Y…- me interrumpí, avergonzado. Kurt solo me miraba expectante.- Tengo visiones, a veces.

-Visiones.- repitió.

-Son como alucinaciones, creo.- admití, esperando que no pensara que estoy loco.- Como el otro día, mis padres y yo fuimos a comprar a Gap, y tuve este bizarro sueño despierto de que estaba siguiendo a un empleado de Gap alrededor de la tienda, dándole una serenata con una inapropiada canción sexual. Bailando a su alrededor y saltando sobre mesas y cosas.- reí torpemente.- ¿Extraño, cierto?. Nadie puede hacer eso.

-No lo sé, puede ser que fuera un gerente junior.- dijo inexpresivo.- De todas formas, ¿Cómo sabes que no es un recuerdo?

No pude saber si es que se estaba burlando de mi.

-¿Realmente crees que fui al trabajo de alguien e impuse un show?

-Es posible.

-Nah. Como dije, ocurre a veces. Las visiones, me refiero. Mi papá dijo que mi cerebro trata de llenarme de recuerdos sin sentido.- al mencionar a mi padre, Kurt se tensó visiblemente. Quizás él tiene una mala relación con su padre. Traté de imaginarme como luciría –Alto y delgado como él, quizás, grandes ojos- pero seguía viniendo a mi la imagen de un hombre calvo usando overoles y gorras de béisbol. Estuve a punto de decirle, pero podría accidentalmente ofenderlo.- ¿Así que vas a la universidad?.- pregunté.

-¿Yo?. No.- dijo empujando una gran parte de una galleta dentro de su boca, y tuve la impresión de que era porque no quería hablar de la universidad. Mientras tragaba, frotó un lado de su cuello inconscientemente. Mis ojos siguieron el camino de sus dedos bajo una delgada cadena de un collar, y –oh.

-Oh, Dios. Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, iré a la universidad en algún momento.

-No.- interrumpí.- Lamento hablar de mi ataque.- señalé a su cuello, donde sus dedos estaban trazando una cicatriz. Ahora que lo veo, hay otras, también. Otra cerca de su ojo derecho, y una a lo largo de su clavícula.- Tampoco tuviste un buen tiempo, ¿Cierto?.

Él solo me miró, afligido. Sus ojos lentamente llenándose de lágrimas, así que miré a mi café educadamente hasta que pudiera recomponerse. Cuando volví a mirar, sus lágrimas se habían derramado, y negaba con su cabeza una y otra vez.- No puedo hacer esto.- susurró.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Dejar Ohio?. Lo sé, es duro, pero no estarás aquí por siempre. Estoy planeando irme por mi cuenta a la primera oportunidad. Solo debes tener coraje-

Hay un chillido agudo mientras mueve su silla hacia atrás, hasta estar de pie, poniéndose su chaqueta.- Tengo que irme.

-¿Fue algo que dije?.- Dios, espero que no. Hay algo acerca de Kurt que me hace querer acurrucarme a su lado y perderme en él. Solo estar así todo el día, mirando "The Sound of Music" y cantar en una armonía de dos voces y – mierda. Por la mirada en el rostro de Kurt, sé que estoy teniendo otra de mis visiones.

-¿Qué viste?.- preguntó.

Lo miré, quedando sin habla.

-Por favor no te vayas.

Limpió sus mejillas surcadas de lágrimas con la parte posterior de su manga, mirando por encima a la camarera que nos esta observando.

-Tengo que.

-¿Por qué?. Solo quédate un poco más. Prometo no decir nada estúpido esta vez.

-No eres tú, es... quiero decir, tu papá...

-¿Mi papá?

Miró lejos por un momento, y cuando volvió la vista, era una expresión penetrante, hizo que mi aliento se atorara en mi garganta.- Necesito irme. Pero… vendré mañana. Mañana en la mañana. Cerca de las diez, si es que tú-

-Estaré esperando.

No estoy seguro si es alivio o inquietud lo que pasa por sus ojos cuando asintió, luego se volteó y se fue. Me senté solo por un minuto, tratando de interpretar lo que pasó.

Bethany aún me esta mirando. Así que me paré, colgando el estuche de mi laptop sobre mi hombro, tomando mi café y galletas. Hay un asiento cerca de la ventana que es un poco más privado.

Cuando me senté en mi nuevo lugar, Bethany volvió a su trabajo, conversando con un nuevo cliente.

Volteé la mirada hacia la ventana, y fue cuando lo vi. Kurt estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor en la Navigator estacionada, a no más de treinta pies. Su frente descansado contra el manubrio, su cara cubierta con sus manos. No estoy seguro, pero juzgando por el movimiento de sus hombros, luce como si estuviera sollozando.

Intranquilo, tomé un sorbo de mi tibio café. Luego de un par de minutos, se incorporó, encendió el motor, y salió del estacionamiento. Saqué mi laptop, dispuesto a trabajar en mi ensayo del Sagrado Imperio Romano, cuando de pronto me golpeó.

¿Cómo sabía que manejaba una Navigator?

* * *

_Senior (*): Es un término usado en Estados Unidos, para referirse a un estudiante que esta en su cuarto año de estudio._

* * *

_Les recuerdo que este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de ****__ckofshadows, __que amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Si entran a su cuenta en fanfiction, se encontrarán con algunos Fan Arts y trailers de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :)_

___~Carolice._


	2. Chapter 2

Estuve por los alrededores del Lima Bean por unas cuantas horas, en busca de una oportunidad de que el misterioso Kurt volviera hoy. No es así, y las miradas curiosas de Bethany se van turnando en varias y prolongadas sesiones, así que, finalmente guardé mis cosas y me fui.

Es difícil conducir largas distancias cuando eres propenso a tener visiones. Mantuve mis ojos en el camino y canté las canciones en la radio para distraerme. Hay un montón de canciones que aún no conozco, creo -teniendo en cuenta que perder la extensión de un año es algo que nadie se propone.

Una vez en casa, cuando estoy recostado en mi cama con mis ojos cerrados, finalmente dejo a mi mente vagar y centrarme en Kurt. Recuerdo el hechizo de las sombras de sus ojos - azul con algo verde y gris mezclados- y lo suaves que sus labios lucían. Recuerdo el dulce timbre de su voz, y las suaves líneas de su abrigo, y la forma en que sus ojos brillaron cuando le dije que lo amaba-

Mis ojos se abrieron, y me senté extrañado. El reloj dice que son las seis treinta de la mañana. Debí quedarme dormido.

Dejando de lado los vestigios del sueño, bajé las escaleras, siguiendo el sonido de ollas y sartenes y el aroma, más pollo. Mi madre está ahí, usando un vestido de algodón y perlas, luciendo un poco como la ama de casa de los 50's. Excepto por la parte Filipina, por supuesto.

-Hola, mamá.

Ella alzó la vista y me sonrió, presionando un húmedo beso contra mi mejilla.

-Papi estará vuelta del trabajo pronto. ¿Pon la mesa por mi?

No he llamado a mi padre "Papi" desde que tenía cuatro, pero mamá persiste en referirse a él de esa forma.

-Seguro. ¿Servilletas de lino?

-Por supuesto.

Para el tiempo en que papá llegó, portafolio en mano, la cena estaba lista. Mamá sirvió vino para ambos, y le entregó a papá el cuchillo. Cortó la carne, y juntamos nuestras manos cortésmente antes de servir nuestras propias cenas.

Cuando estoy colocando mantequilla en un lado de mi rollo, mi papá comenzó a hablar acerca de un paciente particularmente difícil en el trabajo. La atención está fuera de mi, así que mi mente vagó otra vez. Me pregunto como es que sabía que Kurt conducía una Navigator. Me pregunto como sé que se siente el asiento en mi piel descubierta mientras nosotros-

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?

Pestañeé rápidamente, tratando de alejar la imagen mental de Kurt y yo, haciéndolo fervientemente en el asiento trasero de su auto. Es una buena imagen -una agradable imagen- pero por la forma en que mis padres están observándome sobre la mesa del comedor, tengo el pensamiento paranoico de que sabían lo que estaba imaginándome.

-¿Mi día?. Estuvo bien.

-¿Cómo vas con lo del Sagrado Imperio Romano?.- Papá preguntó.

-Bien. Terminé la parte de investigación, y escribí la idea general.

-Llamé a la casa como a las once.- dijo mamá, tomando un trago de vino.- No hubo respuesta.

-Fui a estudiar a la cafetería. ¿No intentaste con mi celular?

Soltó una risa.- No, justo luego de llamarte la florista llegó con los bocadillos de claveles. Bocadillos, ¿Lo imaginas?. Así que, tuve que llamar y ver quien podía tener treinta piezas centrales de lirios de Calas en media hora. Qué día.

Papá sonrió profundamente hacia ella. -Eres genial como una pepino bajo presión.

-Lo eres.- lo apoyé.- No creo que alguna vez te compliques por algo.

Esperaba su usual mueca de aceptación del cumplido, pero en vez de eso, hubo una extraña tensión alrededor de mis padres. Mamá mantuvo sus ojos hacia abajo mientras separaba zanahorias bebé con el tenedor, y papá aclaraba su garganta un par de veces. Por unos minutos, el único sonido es el de los cubiertos.

Puse la comida a los alrededores de mi plato.- Conocí a alguien hoy.- aventuré.- En la cafetería.

Hay un sonido fuerte cuando mi papá deja caer su tenedor sobre su plato. Mamá y yo lo miramos, tomó un trago de aire, tomando el tenedor de vuelta con inexpresión.

-¿Oh?

Ni siquiera puedo decir porqué no puedo contarles sobre Kurt en ese momento. Hay algo en el tono de voz de mi papá –casi como una advertencia- que me hace dudar.

-Sí, es una chica llamada Bethany. Conversamos un rato, se ve simpática.

Las cejas de mi mamá se dispararon.

-¿Es un interés amoroso en potencia, cariño?

-¿Qué?. No… soy gay, mamá. ¿Recuerdas?.

-Solo preguntaba.- suspiró.- Luego de lo que ocurrió con Rachel…

-¿Quién es Rachel?

Mamá miró a papá, quien me miró.

-Rachel, de la Biblia.- dijo rápidamente.- ¿No recuerdas lo que aprendiste en la escuela de domingo?

No en realidad. Pero admitiendo que no sería una invitación para ir a la iglesia otra vez, solo asentí.

-Claro. Por supuesto, entiendo la conexión.

No entiendo la conexión.

-Bueno, si es que te sientes algo romántico con Bethany, también esta bien.- Mamá dijo suavemente.- Eres muy joven para encerrarte en etiquetas.

-No es como si alguna vez tuviste un novio.- Papá me recordó.

-Cierto.- concordó. Incluso sabiendo que no estaba en lo correcto.

Luego de cenar y de levantar los platos de la mesa y dejarlos en el fregadero, fui a mi habitación. Cuatro pasos dentro de la habitación y me detuve, volteándome lentamente y tratando de percatarme por centésima vez qué es lo que falta.

Alguien estuvo en mi habitación, mientras yo estaba en el hospital.

Alguien tomó cosas, cambió cosas. Para el observador desprevenido, podría lucir como la habitación de cualquier adolescente. Tengo un closet lleno de ropa… un librero lleno de mis novelas favoritas y CDs… incluso un escritorio con un computador con acceso a internet.

Pero hay colgadores con ropa que no está. Espacios en el librero donde deberían estar los anuarios. El computador –como mi laptop- estaba nuevo cuando vine a casa desde lo del hospital, así que no hay fotos ni videos en él. Mi antiguo correo había sido cerrado.

Hay otros indicios, también. Tengo una enorme pizarra colgando sobre mi escritorio, y si bien hay algunos artículos clavados en ella – como una Bucket- list del año pasado, un calendario de juegos, un poster autografiado de la primera vez que vi_ Avenue Q_, un par de talonarios de boletos de un concierto que vi en octavo grado- esta casi vacío. A lo que lo pueden atribuir a que soy aburrido, creo, excepto de que hay un montón de agujeros de alfiler, en toda la pizarra.

Había una vida ahí, y alguien la quitó.

-¿Blaine?.- miré a mi padre en el marco de la puerta.- ¿Está todo bien?

Debo de verme ridículo, estando quieto en medio de la habitación.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué?

-Tuviste algunas visiones en la cena.- admitió, pudiendo sentir mis mejillas arder.

-Oh. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, chico. Solo preguntaba si te gustaría que te diera un poco más de litio-

-Papá. Haz estado en esto una docena de veces.- le recordé con firmeza.- No más litio. No me gusta como me hace sentir. Además, estoy seguro de que puedes estar en problemas en traerme todos esos ejemplares a casa desde tu oficina.

Él solo movió su mano sin darle importancia.

-Estarías horrorizado en saber cuantos ejemplares las compañías nos envían. Porque, pude salvar a mis pacientes de la molestia de conseguir recetas escritas, y darles los ejemplares tanto tiempo como necesiten la medicación.

-¿Por qué no lo haces, entonces?

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, y solo ignoró mi pregunta.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?.- preguntó, haciendo un gesto a la mesita al lado de la cama, donde un libro descansaba en la superficie.

-_Retrato del artista adolescente_. ¿Lo leíste?

-No desde que tenía tu edad.- me instó con curiosidad, abriendo su boca y cerrándola abruptamente.- Bueno, ten una buena noche.

-Tú también.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Estuvo ahí un rato antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Esto es nuevo. Todo esto; comidas juntos con la familia, pequeñas charlas luego de cenar, demostraciones nocturnas de amor. Antes del ataque, veía a mi padre un par de veces a la semana. Mamá estaba usualmente en eventos de caridad, planeándolos hasta la tarde, y yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Yendo a Dalton era solo un ajuste – había constate ruido y actividad. Al principio había sido acogedor. Luego de unas cuantas semanas, creo, no podía tener suficiente de eso.

Esa era otra cosa. Estuve en Dalton desde la primavera de mi año de _freshman_(*), hasta el comienzo de mi año _senior_. ¿No debería tener algunos amigos cuando me fui? ¿Por qué no fueron a visitarme cuando estaba en el hospital, o ir a casa?. Estuve allí por dos años. Fui amigo de Wes y David en mi año de _sophomore(*)_. ¿Pude realmente quemar mis lazos cuando lo dejé, aún siendo _senior_?

Y además, ¿No debería tener un anuario de mi año de _junior(*)_?. Los anuarios de la Academia Dalton de mis años_ freshman_ y _sophomore_ están al final de mi librero, pero hay un espacio entre ellos. ¿Por qué no tuve uno al año siguiente?. Y si tuve uno… ¿A dónde fue?

Me fijé de nuevo en la puerta cerrada. Mis padres siempre han sido buenos en darme mi espacio, ellos no me molestan, solo si es una emergencia. Así que me dirigí a la cabecera de mi cama, sacando detrás una pequeña escalera. Hay un alto compartimiento en mi closet, muy alto como para ser de utilidad. Puse allí viejas pizarras de juego y mis teclados rotos que ocupaban espacio, porque eran fáciles de bajar. Ahora, colocando la escalera a un lado del armario, subí con cuidado hasta que pude acomodarme en esa parte.

Empecé haciendo esto desde que era un niño, cuando escuché a mi papá decirle a mi mamá que estaría seguro en el closet, no lo comprendí. Pero aún incluso cuando lo hice, seguí viniendo hasta aquí. Había algo en relación a las alturas, tensos espacios que me hacían sentir seguro. Solía llevar una manta y leer libros con una linterna.

Ahora, solo contemplo mis rosas.

Hay cuatro de ellas en total. Fijadas al lado del techo, por encima de la puerta de los armarios. Tres rojas, una blanca.

Tienen pequeños moños, provenientes de algo parecido a un corsage o de las que se ponen en los ojales. Solo se ven si estoy en este lado del closet. El que limpió mi habitación, desconocía esto por completo. Puse mi mejilla contra la madera del armario y las contemplé.

Alguien me amó una vez.

Es la única explicación factible.

Si hubieran sido flores de felicitación luego de una performance con los Warblers, o corsages que llevaban algunas amigas a sus fiestas de graduación, no las hubiera puesto aquí, fuera de la vista del resto. Este era mi lugar secreto, mi lugar seguro, y si estaban aquí, significaba que las estaba escondiendo de mis padres.

Y tanto como lo pienso, solo implica una cosa: Tenía un novio. Que claramente no esta más a la vista; el ataque fue a lo menos cerca de un año atrás, y de seguro me hubiera visitado en el hospital si estuvimos juntos. Incluso si alguien alguna vez me amó. Alguien me amó lo suficiente para comprarme flores, y lo amé lo suficiente para colocarlas hasta que se secaran en un lugar escondido.

Respiré lentamente, escuchando el silencio. Por meses, vine aquí y miré las rosas, como si pudieran decirme algo que olvidé. Traté de imaginarme a la persona que me las dio, pero no tenía cara, ni forma. Dejé a mi mente vaciarse por ahora, sabiendo que vendría una visión pero aceptándola de todas formas. Es muy cálido en mi habitación, muy cálido en mi closet, y Kurt y yo estamos bailando lentamente, mientras me duermo sonriendo.

* * *

**_Freshman: _**_Primer año de estudios en la secundaria.  
_

**_Sophomore: _**_Segundo año de estudios en la secundaria._

**_Junior: _**_Tercer año de estudios en la secundaria._

* * *

_~Carolice._


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy despierto al amanecer, mareado por la anticipación, sonriendo al techo de mi closet. Ni siquiera sé si es una cita, pero escogí mi atuendo cuidadosamente en el caso de que lo sea. Estoy en el punto de lucir educado o casual. Kurt usaba jeans ajustados ayer, así que saqué un par similar de mi closet. Luego, fui en busca de una camiseta gris carbón abotonada hasta arriba, suspensores _Burberry_ con diseño, y brillantes calcetines rojos, por capricho. Lavé y estilicé mi cabello, me afeité y me vestí.

¿Qué tan temprano es _muy _temprano para llegar?

Mi GPS estimó que llegaría a Lima cerca de las nueve si me iba a hora, y es casi una hora antes, asumí que no dolería eludir los retrasos del tráfico. Tomé el estuche de mi laptop y unos cuantos apuntes, así mi mamá pensaría que iría a estudiar. No se me hace fácil mentirle a mis padres – No estoy habituado a ello- pero sé que no malinterpreté el tono de voz de mi papá la noche pasada. Si debía tener un secreto, algo me decía que Kurt lo valía.

Esta nevando suavemente cuando llegué a Lima cerca de las ocho cuarenta y cinco. Todo lucía muy limpio y fresco con un poco de nieve en ello, y me encontré a mi mismo tarareando villancicos de Navidad mientras me estacionaba fuera del Lima Bean. Entré, sacando la nieve de mi bufanda, y-

Y él esta aquí.

Kurt está sentado en la misma mesa de ayer, soñador como siempre. Él esta probando su taza de café y ojeando a la última edición de _Vogue, _dándome la oportunidad de estudiarlo detenidamente. Esta vestido de blanco, en una hermosa chaqueta _McQueen_, bufanda de seda y pantalones con rayas delgadas. Estoy medio considerando manejar de vuelta a Westerville, cambiarme y volver, pero de pronto alza la vista y me ve. Me observa de arriba abajo y sonríe tan apreciativamente, que tengo que usar este estilo por el resto de la eternidad.

Me acerqué a la mesa, sacándome la bufanda y dejando mi chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla. –Buenos días.

-Buenas.- dice sin aliento.- Lo recordaste.

-Como si pudiera olvidarte.- le respondí, coqueteando descaradamente.

Su rostro cayó, y oh mierda, no es una cita del todo. Leí mal la situación por completo. Quizás no sea gay. Es solo un chico hetero con un tono alto de voz y un gran estilo, y lo estereotipé y ahora estoy acosándolo sexualmente en medio de la cafetería-

-Relájate, Blaine.- Kurt dijo, aclarándose la garganta.- Es una cita; se _supone_ que es extraño.

Es una cita. Las palabras hacen eco en mi mente- _es una cita, es una cita, es una cita- _y me pierdo completamente lo siguiente que esta diciendo. Tratando sin éxito de esconder mi alegría, me dejé caer en la silla frente a la mesa, y le ofrecí una sonrisa con dientes.- Lo siento, ¿Qué?

Luce divertido.- Te preguntaba si querías café o algo.

-¡Oh! Sí. Café.- y estoy devuelta a mis pies, acercándome al pasillo frente al mostrador antes de voltearme a él, añadiendo.- ¿Quieres algo?

Él hizo un gesto a su taza de café.- Estoy bien, gracias.

-Bien.- hay una camarera distinta hoy, lo cual me hace sentir alivio- Bethany era un poco extraña. Ordené un Medium Drip y un plato de galletas, y cuando volví a la mesa, Kurt tiene un contenedor de canela.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Canela.

-Bueno, puedo _verlo_.- Rodeé mis ojos, secretamente disfrutando el hoyuelo que se le esta formando. Adorable.- ¿Para qué es?

-Pruébalo en tu café.

-No gracias, soy algo así como un puritano.

-Confía en mi.- dijo, y por alguna razón, el momento se siente pesado. Como si él estuviera pidiendo algo más que yo no sé.

Finalmente, tomé el contenedor, quitando la tapa de mi café y espolvoreando un poco de canela en mi café.- ¿Es suficiente?

-Un poco más.

Le di unas cuantas sacudidas más hasta que asintió. Tomé una tentativa probada, y es-

-Oh por Dios.- gemí.- Oh por _Dios._

-¿Verdad?

-Es fantástico.

-Creí que te gustaría.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro estúpidamente.- Así que.- dije, mientras bebía un poco de su café.- Esperaba que me ayudaras con algo.

-¿Oh?

-Tuve un año de recuerdos perdidos, y quiero preguntarte…- dijo haciendo un gesto a su copia de _Vogue_.- ¿Cuál es la tendencia de moda que me perdí?

Sus ojos se iluminaron.- ¡Bien!.- exclamó, y comenzó un apasionado discurso acerca de cómo _Maxis no debería de ser estilizado, nunca _y _El mundo no aclamaba que volvieran las bandas para el cabello _y _ Cuando las faldas estarían de vuelta, porque creía que todos hemos esperado lo suficiente. _Solo asentí obligadamente y sonriendo cuando parecía ser el momento, tomándome el tiempo de mirarlo un poco más.

Él no es mi tipo.

Creo que es la cosa más extraña de todo esto. Kurt solo no es mi tipo. Tiendo a caer por chicos que son mayores. De aspecto más masculino. Nunca he estado interesado en chicos como Kurt antes, y aún así él luce como la más hermosa, hipnotizante persona que he conocido. La primera vez que puse mis ojos en él, sabía que sería listo, y divertido, y cálido. Él es todas esas cosas, y realmente, nunca podría haber caído tan rápido.

La moda aparentemente es la forma de romper el hielo. Él habló y habló, hasta que los nervios fueron desechados y luce como si fueramos viejos amigos que toman café.

-Suficiente de mi voz.- dijo finalmente, luciendo avergonzado.- Dime acerca de ti, Blaine.

-Estoy asustado de que no sea una interesante historia.

-Esta bien, tengo bajos estándares.

Ambos reímos.- Okay, bien, soy originalmente de California. Mi familia se mudó a Ohio cuando tenía cinco, así mi padre podría tener una práctica privada en Westerville.- pausé para tomar un poco de café, luego continué.- Soy hijo único. Siempre amé cantar y bailar. No soy bueno en deportes. Qué mas… Uh… Me confesé a mis padres cuando tenía doce. Salí al público cuando iba en mi año de_ freshman_, cuando el bullying se puso demasiado fuerte. La familia de mi padre es originaria de Westerville y tengo conexiones con Dalton, así que la escuela me dejó transferirme a mitad de año. Me transferí a otra escuela pública en mi año de _senior_, me atacaron, trauma cerebral, pérdida de memoria, blah blah blah.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que es la primera vez en la histora que _trauma cerebral, pérdida de memoria, blah blah blah _ fue utilizada.

Me encogí de hombros.- A este punto, estoy acostumbrado. Son viejas noticias.

Kurt esta jugueteando con una pieza de galleta, sin mirarme.- Así que… ¿Por qué te transferiste a una escuela pública?

-¿Mencioné la pérdida de memoria?.- dije descaradamente.

-Sé que no recuerdas. Pero debiste preguntarles a tus padres el porqué en algún punto.

-Lo hice, sí. Fue la primera cosa que les pregunté cuando me dijeron sobre el ataque.

-¿Y?

-Mi padre dijo que tenía la idea en la cabeza.- No es del todo cierto. Lo que mi padre dijo actualmente, sonaba terriblemente amargo, fue _Estabas enamorado_. Y luego miró a mi madre, sus ojos agrandándose, y agregó, _con la idea de volver a una escuela pública._

Es un extraño recuerdo. Pero, muchos de mis recuerdos son extraños.

Kurt asintió con la mirada vacía.- Ya veo.

-Y ahora soy educado en casa, como sabes. Gastó la mitad del tiempo estudiando o saliendo con mis padres.

-¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

-¿Qué amigos?.- sonreí con tristeza.- Te conocí un día, y eres lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo.

Su mandíbula se cayó.- No hablas en serio.

-Como un ataque al corazón. Creo que no era un chico popular.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de tus amigos en Dalton?

-Nunca oí de ellos.

-¿Qué hay de Wes…_terville_?.- sus ojos moviéndose hacia otro lado rápidamente.

-No, amigo, no hay nadie.

-No te juzgo – eres genial, Blaine. Mereces amigos. Mereces ver a alguien además de tu mamá o tu papá.

-Te veo a ti, ¿No?.- él me sonrió, lenta y cálidamente, y pude sentir mi estómago ir en un vaivén agradable.- Así que, cuéntame acerca de ti.- dije, colocando mi mejilla en mi mano, sonriéndole de vuelta.- Quiero saber qué es lo que hace Kurt…

-Hummel.

-Qué es lo que hace Kurt Hummel en este momento.

-Bueno…- dijo probando su café, luciendo pensativo.- Fui nacido y criado en Lima. Siempre muy exagerado, siempre en la moda.- Alcé uno de mis hombros. Eso no me sorprendía.- Mi madre murió cuando era joven, así que fue mi papá y yo por largo tiempo.

-¿Cómo fue eso?

-Duro. Solitario. Afortunadamente tengo un gran padre. Me acepta por lo que soy, y sé que siempre podré contar con él.- Los dedos de Kurt comenzaron a frotar la cicatriz de su cuello otra vez.- Cuando estaba en la secundaria, se volvió a casar. Así que nuestra familia se duplicó; tengo una madrastra y un hermanastro. Carole es enfermera, y Finn trabaja en el taller conmigo y Papá.

-¿Te gustan?

-Los amo.- Frotó ahora más fuerte la cicatriz, las uñas captando la delgada cadena del collar. Finn es un gran chico. Él era la estrella del equipo cuando iba en secundaria, y siempre cubría mi espalda cuando podía.- sus manos se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, alejándolas, sonrojado.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió el ataque?.- me aventuré gentilmente, cuando se tensaba.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Okay.- nos sentamos en silencio, que pareció ser hasta siempre hasta que pregunté.- ¿Qué clase de collar estas usando?

Lucía sobresaltado.- ¿Qué?

-Tú usabas ese collar la última vez que te vi también. ¿Por qué lo usas bajo tu ropa?

-Yo…- Kurt tomó un largo respiro, y sacó el collar de debajo de su chaqueta. Pude ver algo plateado colgando de ahí. El anillo es delicado e intrigante y absolutamente _precioso_- luce como si fueran ramas de viñedo, en un un genuino plateado.

-Wow. Es maravilloso.

-Gracias. Yo los diseñé, en realidad.

-¿Los?

-Mi novio y yo los ordenamos, como anillos de promesa. Usamos un joyero en Columbus.

Y con eso, el mundo se detuvo. Mi respiración, mi corazón, todo se detuvo.- Oh.- solté.- Tú y tu novio.

-Sí-

-Debo… debo irme.

Alzó la vista de su anillo.- ¿Qué?

-Creo que tuvimos diferentes ideas sobre hoy.- mi cabeza esta mareándome. Necesito ir a casa. Esconderme en mi closet. Por el resto de mi vida. Creí… pero tú y tu novio, y-

-Blaine.- se aproximó a tomar mi mano, deteniéndome cuando traté de ponerme de pie.- No tengo novio.

-Pero dijiste.

-Tenía uno.

-Tenías.

-Pero no más.

Me senté nuevamente con fuerza, soltando el aliento de alivio.- No-

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué aún lo usas?

Kurt aún sostenía mi mano, apretándola con fuerza.- Esa noche… No era el único que atacaron. Mi novio estaba conmigo, y ellos fueron contra él mucho más fuerte. Tan fuerte como lo eran mis heridas, las de él eran peores, y…- tragó con fuerza.- Lo perdí.

-Oh por Dios.- jadeé.- Lo siento, mucho.- apreté su mano de vuelta. Esto explica las lágrimas de ayer, y lo abrupto que tuvo que dejar la cafetería. Apostaría que soy el único chico con el que salió luego de la muerte de su novio.- Eso debió ser muy doloroso.

Asintió, pestañeando rápido.- Lo fue.

Tomé un respiro profundo.- Kurt… luce como si aún fuera muy reciente para ti. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir tan deprisa?. Quizás lo que necesitas ahora es un amigo.

Esta temblando un poco, pero su voz es segura.- Blaine, créeme cuando digo que la _única _persona con la que consideraría irme, es contigo.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Él entiende. Él también lo siente, la conexión entre ambos. Aún estoy un poco indeciso en como comenzar algo nuevo, pero debo darle la oportunidad.- Que hay de que nos tomemos las cosas lento, y decirnos si las cosas van más rápido de lo que queremos.

-Suena perfecto.- apretó mi mano otra vez, para dejarla ir.- Necesito ir al trabajo. ¿Quizás nos veamos la otra semana?

-¿O mañana?.- pregunté esperanzado.

Sonrió, luciendo renovado.- Sí. Mañana. ¿Misma hora, mismo lugar?

-Estaré aquí.- lo ví marcharse, y me comencé a preguntar que tan temprano debo marcharme para encontrármelo.

* * *

_No he podido actualizar Zethouts... Muchas cosas en la semana, mucha presión, pero ya viene, tranquilos mis queridos Klainers. (Al igual que el one-shot cof cof)_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre que leía esa frase de que, él sería la única persona con la que consideraría irse, se me humedecían los ojos :(_

_Los quiero!_

_~Carolice._


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, llegué a la cafetería casi una hora tarde.

No es mi culpa. Dejé mi casa con mucho tiempo escatimado. Pero hubo un accidente en la Ruta 117, y el tráfico se paralizó por más de dos horas. La temperatura afuera esta cerniéndose cerca de congelarse, así que dejé que el motor del coche se calentara. Como lo hicieron los conductores a mi alrededor. No hay nada bueno en la radio, y nada que hacer más que mirar gente. Miré a mi alrededor a los vecinos a la carretera, y pensé en que tan aislado estábamos el uno del otro, detenidos en nuestro propios mundo desolados.

Hay un chico en un _Buick_ a mi izquierda, leyendo un periódico. Nuestras caras no están ni a cinco pies de distancia, y él debería saber que lo estoy mirando, pero él no me mira. Hice un juego, imaginando quien era, dónde iba. Él era un hombre de negocios, decidí, y también esta atrasado a una junta, es una de aquellas que no quiere atender. Así que esta hojeando el _Despacho_ para pasar el tiempo. Se siente obligado a leer las noticias corporativas, a pesar de que él estaba secretamente ansioso por llegar a la última tira cómida de _Fox Trot_.

Una vez que me agoté del factor de diversión que ofrece, me volteé a mi derecha, donde hay una adolescente con un cabello estilo _punk_ teñido de neón, con _piercings_ faciales, fumando un cigarrillo y empañando el parabrisas con su _Corolla_. Comencé con ella, también, imaginando que alguna vez fue una angelical animadora que iba a la iglesia, pero el escándalo de un embarazo adolescente y la posterior adopción la hizo sentirse-

Una serie de ruidosos, bocinazos de autos me asustaron, y me percaté que el comienzo del tráfico se había despejado. La gente en la pista detrás de mi lucía furiosa. Cambié mi auto para así manejar, soltando una blasfemia entre dientes.

Quizás papá esta en lo correcto. Quizás necesito volver a medicarme.

Cuando finalmente volví a Lima Bean, el estacionamiento está lleno, así que tengo que estacionarme a un lado de la calle. Después de dejar un par de cuartos dentro de un metro, me apresuré a la cafetería, estirando mi cuello para buscar a Kurt. Él esta sentado en nuestra mesa usual. Al comienzo, su cara luce extraña, pero cuando ve que llegué, me da una amplia sonrisa. La fila para el café es larga, y no sé donde mirar mientras espero. Kurt me observa descaradamente, y me siento avergonzado de mirar de vuelta. Eventualmente me pongo a jugar al Solitario en mi teléfono.

-_¿Medium drip?_.- preguntó el camarero, un chico que jamás había visto. Lo miré boquiabierto, lucía impaciente.- ¿Sí o no, muchacho?

-Uh… sí, por favor. Y un plato de galletas.- pasé por todas mis emociones- pagando, tomando mi café, preparándolo con crema y añadiéndole un poco de canela- mientras los ojos de Kurt me seguían a cada movimiento. Una vez listo, tomé mi café y las galletas y marché a la mesa, dejándome caer en el asiento frente a él con un ruido sordo.- Lo siento, llegué tarde.- suspiré.- Accidente de auto.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

-¿Estuviste en un _accidente de auto_?

-No, yo no. Solo me quedé atrapado en el tráfico.

-Oh.- jugó con su taza de café, dando lentos círculos.

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando la idea me golpea.

-Estabas preocupado por mi.

Se burló.

-No, no lo estaba.

-Lo _estabas_. Estabas _totalmente preocupado_ por mi.- le insté.

-Yo… bien, quizás un poco.

Juro que pude sentir mi corazón derretirse dentro de un charco de baba.

-Lo siento. Debí llamarte para hacerte saber, pero no tengo tu número.

Me extendió su mano, palma arriba. Pestañeé hacia él, sorprendido- la cafetería está bulliciosa esta mañana, y él no intenta sostenerme las manos si el lugar no está vacio. No me iba a quejar, sin embargo. Deslicé mi mano en la de él y la apreté-

Kurt se rió de mi.

-Quiero tu teléfono, Romeo.

-Oh. Cierto.- mis mejillas sonrojándose, mientras le entregaba mi celular.

Se encogió sobre él, sus dedos volando a través de las teclas, y cuando me lo entrega de vuelta, vi que había puesto un nuevo número en mi lista de contactos.

-Ahora puedes llamarme o enviarme un mensaje si pasas por algún problema otra vez.

Él quería que tuviera su número. Así podré ponerme en contacto con él en el futuro.

-¿Amigo cafeína?.- leí en voz alta, riendo un poco.

-Bueno, me di cuenta que necesitaba un seudónimo. No queremos que tu mamá o tu papá encuentre mi número ahí.

-¿Por qué no?

Se movió en su asiento.

-Se asustarían si sospecharan de que estas saliendo conmigo.

Mi cara cayó.

-Hey, no es justo. Ni siquiera los conoces.- me gusta este chico, de verdad, pero no me voy a sentar aquí y escuchar a mis padres siendo minimizados.- No tienen ningún problema conmigo siendo gay.- Él alzó una ceja silenciosamente.- _No_ lo tienen.- insistí.

-¿Así que salías un montón, entonces?.- preguntó.- Quiero decir, eres atractivo, inteligente, simpático. Buen sentido del humor. ¿Debiste tener una tonelada de novios, verdad?.- mi mirada se deslizó por debajo de la mesa, y él asintió.- Sí, estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con tus padres.

-Tuve un novio una vez.- solté hoscamente. Él no respondió. Cuando alcé la vista, lucía afligido, y una pequeña parte de mi sintió satisfacción de hacerlo sentir celoso.- Antes del ataque. En algún punto tuve un novio.

-Ellos, uh… ¿Ellos te dijeron eso?.- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No.

-Entonces como-

-No importa. Solo digo que tuve uno.

Él asintió, lentamente.

-¿Alguna vez intentaste encontrarlo?

-No. Deduje que debimos terminar en algún momento antes del ataque.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Le di una mirada incrédula.

-Fui golpeado cada centímetro de mi vida, Kurt. Estuve en un coma por meses, y la recuperación fue incluso más larga. ¿Qué clase de novio me abandonaría durante un tiempo como ese?.- Él esta mordiendo su labio ahora, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, y sacudí mi cabeza con fiereza.- No hagas eso. No me tengas lástima.

-Yo- se aclaró la garganta, tomando un profundo respiro.- Mira, Blaine…

-Hey, estoy bien.- le dije rápidamente.- Todo terminó bien al final. Si no me hubiera dejado, no podría estar aquí contigo ahora, ¿Verdad?.- le sonreí avergonzadamente.- Honestamente, estoy comenzando a creer que el destino me trajo a ti.

Me tomó la mano esta vez, y dejé que la sostuviera. Nos sentamos en silencio, tomando de nuestros cafés e ignorando el tick-tack del reloj en la pared.

El viernes por la mañana, llegué tan temprano que en realidad lo atrapé allí. Vale totalmente ver su cara iluminarse cuando llega.

Nos sentamos allí por horas, hablando de casi todo. Nunca conocí a alguien tan cautivado por los musicales, como yo, pero el entusiasmo de Kurt podría exceder al mio. Discutimos nuestros shows favoritos de Broadway, debatiendo las mejores puntuaciones y las escenas más impactantes. Trajo a la conversación viejos problemas de revistas de modas, y nos reímos sobre su aceptación a regañadientes del fenómeno _hipster_.

Hay cosas sobre las que no hablamos, sin embargo. No traje a la conversación, su ataque, y él tampoco el mio. Ninguno de nosotros mencionó a su anterior novio, pero se sentía como un fantasma que merodeaba nuestra mesa. Hablamos de nuestro mutuo amor por _Rent_, y cuando le dije que _"I'll Cover You"_ era mi canción favorita del libreto, Kurt se puso pálido y no dijo nada. Quise decirle que siempre soné con cantarla con el hombre que amara, pero él claramente tenía su propia historia con la canción, así que lo dejé pasar.

Estuvimos en Lima Bean hasta pasado el mediodía. Me mantuve expectante de que se excusara para ir al trabajo. Pero cada vez que abría la boca luego del silencio, es para preguntarme qué pienso del nuevo look de Adam Lambert, o el nuevo albúm de Beyonce, o el subtexto homoerótico de _Sherlock Holmes._ Es cuando le ofrezco comprarle sándwiches del aparador que Kurt finalmente mira el reloj.

-Tengo que ir a la tienda.- dijo arrepentido.

-No vayas.- le sugerí, enseñándole mi mayor sonrisa ganadora.- Quédate conmigo en vez de eso.

Suspiró, sus ojos cálidos.

-Ojalá pudiera… Te extrañaré este fin de semana.

Estoy tan alegre de que me extrañe, pero tan destrozado de tener que pasar dos días completos sin su compañía. Solo conocí a este chico por cuatro días, y aún así tengo que dividir mis días en Tiempo que paso con Kurt y Tiempo que pasó sin Kurt. Es estúpido, esta al borde de lo obsesivo, y puedo sentir el sonrojo esparcirse en mis mejillas.

Él tiene una vida fuera de esta pequeña cafetería. Tiene una amada familia y un montón de buenos amigos. Por supuesto que tiene que pasar sus fines de semana con ellos.

-También te voy a extrañar.- murmuré.

-Estarás muy ocupado para extrañarme.- reclamó dramáticamente.

-Imposible.

Cada vez es más fácil coquetear entre nosotros. Kurt ha estado un poco más relajado cada día. Nos bromeamos gentilmente a menudo. A veces cuando nuestras manos se tocan, debo luchar contra la urgencia de un escalofrío.

¿Es así como el amor se siente? ¿Puedes amar a alguien luego de cuatro días?. Una semana atrás, hubiera dicho que era absurdo. Pero una semana atrás, no había pasado horas y horas hablando con Kurt, sonriendo y escuchando su dulce voz, mi corazón saltando con el roce de la punta de nuestros dedos-

De pronto tuve la visión más extraña, imaginando a Kurt usando la chaqueta de Dalton y apoyándose contra un librero, pero pestañeé y la visión se fue. Me esta mirando casi enamoradizamente, y tengo que poner mis ojos sobre la mesa. Es sobrecogedor, estar aquí con él.

-¿Te veo el lunes?.- preguntó esperanzadoramente, de pie allí y colocándose su chaqueta.

-Lunes.- asentí.

Se acercó a apretar mi mano, antes de quitarla al frío.

Pensé en él toda la tarde. Mis padre y yo tuvimos nuestra usual cena familiar, llena de conversaciones educadas y las usuales consultas sobre mis estudios. Papá me preguntó acerca de un proyecto de arquitectura que me asignó una semana atrás, y tengo que admitir que ni siquiera lo he empezado.

No es como suelo ser.

Y se dan cuenta que no es como suelo ser.

Evadiendo sus preguntas, me excusé diciendo que estaba cansado y desaparecí dentro de mi habitación. Pero mirar a la pared llena de rosas no es lo suficiente para mi esta noche. Toqué mi teléfono, luchando con la urgencia de enviar un mensaje de texto a Kurt. No quiero asustarlo con aparecer muy interesado, tan pronto.

No dormí. Me quedé mirando el techo, mi mente nadando con escenarios cada vez más extravagantes de Kurt y yo: docenas de chicas con espuma, cantando y bailando y alrededor de pianos morados encendidos en llamas, cabalgando unicornios rosados a través de arcoíris de cartón. Contar ovejas no hace que me dé sueño; tampoco lo hace mi máquina de sonido blanco. Al amanecer, cuando el sueño me esta eludiendo, finalmente me arrastré bajo las escaleras. Mis padres nunca están despiertos temprano los sábados. Garabateé una nota y la dejé en la mesa de la cocina: _Voy a dibujar algunos puentes para mi proyecto de arquitectura. Estaré de vuelta para la cena, los amo. _

Esta nevando fuerte afuera. Hay un par de pulgadas de nuevo en el puso, y estoy agradecido de poder manejar sobre cuatro ruedas cuando salí hasta la entrada de autos cerca de Lima.

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer cuando llegué allí?. No sé donde vive Kurt. Pasé por _Hummel Tires and Lube_ en el camino hacia la ciudad, pero no luce como que trabajaran los sábados. Debí de haberle enviado un mensaje antes de irme. Pero no quiero lucir necesitado. U obsesivo.

Dios, ¿Qué si soy necesitado y obsesivo? ¿Quién acosa a un chico de ciudad luego de conocer por cuatro días? ¿Quién piensa en él constantemente, tiene bizarros sueños despierto que envuelven a chicas de preparatoria en espuma y criaturas míticas?. En ciertos puntos, voy más despacio, tratando de doblar en U y volver a Westerville. Pero, a veces algo me hace poner mi pie de vuelta al acelerador.

La ciudad esta silenciosa. Entre el pie de nieve en el suelo y la hora cercana al amanecer, luce que soy el único que se aventuró afuera hoy. Cuando finalmente llego a Lima Bean, vi que hay otro auto en el aparcamiento.

Es una Navigator.

Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho, me estacioné rápidamente y corrí a través del estacionamiento, mis botas crujiendo sobre la nieve, fuertemente mientras iba. Pude verlo a través de la ventana. Su cabeza en sus manos, pero tan pronto como abro la puerta, alza la vista y me ve. Y de pronto esta de pie, caminando hacia mi, mis ojos flameantes, y Dios, puedo sentirme a mi mismo desmoronarme cuando me alcanza.

-No entiendo qué esta pasando.- traté de decir, mientras me afirmaba y jalaba fuertemente hacia él. Acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo cuando me sostuve de él, un sollozo atrapado en mi garganta.

* * *

_Hola mis Klainers. _

_Les tengo una bonita sorpresa, que también daré a conocer en la actualización de mi fic Zethouts, por si acaso, para que no lo lean dos veces. Estamos organizando con un grupo de escritoras, una transmisión en vivo por Youtube, en donde ustedes nos podrán hacer preguntas, nosotros también hacerles preguntas a ustedes, y de verdad estamos muy entusiasmadas. Si quieren más información, denle me gusta a la página en Facebook, Livestream Klainer. (Sé que dijimos que sería el sábado 23, pero hemos tenido algunos problemillas, así que es probable que la cambiemos para más adelante). ¡Los esperamos! :)_

_~Carolice_


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt olía a hogar.

Lo cual es una cosa extraña que pensar, en realidad, porque él no huele a nada de la casa de mis padres. Huele a colonia, a ropa limpia, a lana húmeda, a piel y abrazarlo podría ser la única experiencia más maravillosa en toda mi vida. Me relajé en sus brazos con un suspiro. Me hace sentir seguro. Dejé que mi mente imaginara, por un momento, como sería tener a Kurt en mi vida cuando estuve en la secundaria. Me imaginé besos robados en rincones ocultos de Dalton... Sostenernos de las manos en la parte trasera del cine de Lima, haciéndolo en el asiento trasero de mi-

-Extrañé esto.- susurró sin aliento.

Me alejé rápidamente, mis brazos cruzándose tensamente a mi alrededor para reemplazar la pérdida de calor.

-¿Qué?

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo -que él mezcló esencialmente a su novio muerto, justo cuando estaba imaginándome una vida con él.

-Lo siento.- Él no luce como si lo sintiera.

-Esta bien.- No está bien.

Nos quedamos ahí, sin mirarnos, mientras la camarera detrás del mesón contestaba el teléfono. No puedo decidir qué quiero hacer -caer de vuelta a sus brazos, o correr.

-¿Es normal?.- pregunté finalmente.

-¿Qué es normal?

Me alcé de hombros sugestivamente.

-¿Querer pasar cada minuto de cada día con alguien que apenas conozco? ¿Sentirme mejor porque estoy en el mismo lugar contigo?. Yo solo... No sé. ¿Es normal?. Porque siento que estoy perdiendo mi mente aquí.

Kurt suspiró.

No sé si es normal, pero al final estamos en el mismo barco.

-Te refieres-

-Me siento de la misma forma hacia ti.

Me mordí la lengua, tratando de no preguntar, pero no pudiendo resistir.

-¿Es como antes? ¿Con tu antiguo novio?

Asintió tristemente.

-Fue exactamente como esto.

La camarera colgó el teléfono y nos llamó.

-Um, perdón. ¿Chicos?

Lucía arrepentida cuando nos volteamos.

-Era mi jefe. Dijo que la nieve se pondrá peor, y quiere que cierre la tienda por hoy.- No dije nada, así que Kurt me ofreció una sonrisa educada en respuesta.- ¿Quieren que haga algo por ustedes?- preguntó, buscando su chaqueta y su sombrero.- ¿Café? ¿Expresso?

-No, tu jefe tiene razón, deberías ir a tu hogar.- respondió. Luego me miró, buscándome.- Blaine, si el camino empeora, probablemente no deberías volver a Westerville.

-Probablemente no.- afirmé quietamente.

-Deberías venir conmigo. Espérame.

Siento que estoy esperando por muchas cosas. Pero no puedo decirle que no a este chico, así que lo seguí por la nieve, hasta nuestros autos. Manejamos lentamente bajo adormiladas calles de Lima, hasta la última, seguí su Navigator por el despejado camino.

Su casa es pequeña, una historia en todos los ladrillos. Aparqué y salí de mi auto, escaneando el vecindario. Según el usual vestuario de Kurt, esperaba que su familia fuera adinerada, como la mía. Pero esta área está camino abajo.

Esta liderando el camino hacia la puerta de en frente, así que me apresuré a alcanzarlo.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.- dijo acerbamente, abriendo la puerta y entrando. Entramos a la cocina, la cual es dispareja. ¿Las puertas centrales no te llevan al vestíbulo o por lo menos al living?

-Me gusta.- le dije. Y lo hacia. Kurt vivía aquí.- ¿Esta es la casa en donde creciste?

-¿Este lugar?. No, solo vivimos aquí por cerca de ocho meses.- Se quitó el abrigo, y mantuvo su mano extendida hasta que le entregué el mío.- Solíamos vivir en una casa más agradable. Pero luego del ataque, mi hospital y las cuentas de terapia física fueron un poco excesivas... y el seguro de mi papá no cubrió mis sesiones. Así que el dinero se volvió apretado para quedarnos ahí.- Me di cuenta de la culpa en su expresión mientras cuelga nuestros abrigos en el gancho de la puerta.

- Lo siento.- le dije lastimosamente.

Asintió.

-¿Quieres algo para comer o beber? ¿Café? ¿Té?

-Actualmente, el café suena genial. Desde que dejé Lima con las manos vacías y todo.

-No hay problema.- Comenzó a hacer un jarro de café, luego tomó un par de tazas, cucharas, una caja de crema y un poco bowl con endulzante. Cuando el jarro está listo, comenzó a recolectar las tazas, luego se detuvo, un extraño brillo en sus ojos.- ¿Cuál quieres?.- preguntó.

-¿Cuál taza?

-Sí.

-Oh, no importa.- No es toda la verdad, realmente. Una de las tazas es azul _Tiffany_ con una delicada manilla. La otra tiene un viejo bigote a la moda estampado. Si conociera a Kurt un poco mejor, me encantaría tomar la del bigote y hacer mi mejor imitación de _Groucho Marx_ para él.

No lo conozco tan bien, aún, y cuando me queda mirando expectante, finalmente tomo la taza azul para estar seguro. A Kurt se le calló el rostro.- ¿Querías esa?.- pregunté confundido.

-No. No, esta bien.

Esta silencioso, creo, no me mira mientras prepara el café. No puedo evitar sentirme como si fallara una prueba sin saber que estaba tomando una.

Tomamos nuestro café en el mueble de la cocina. Miré de reojo a la taza de café. Es realmente asombrosa.

-Podemos conversar en el living, si quieres.- se aventuró cuando terminamos, y asintió en acuerdo, siguiéndolo un par de pasos por el pequeño corredor.

Hay una larga sección de fotos en la pared, y me detuve a mirarla con curiosidad.

Kurt lucía como un año o dos más joven, su cabello estaba peinado hacia un lado, sus mejillas un poco más llenas. Hay un chico alto de nuestra edad a un lado- debería ser Finn- y una mujer con una mirada amable sobre él. Y ahí esta...huh. Mi cabeza se movió a un lado. ¿Así es como el padre de Kurt luce? Era calvo, y desaliñado, y muy distinto a como yo creía que sería el día en que conocí a Kurt.

Raro.

-Mi familia.- Kurt dijo a mi lado. Le sonreí, y asentí.- ¿Qué piensas de mi papá?

Miré devuelta a la foto. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de su papá?. Esto se siente como otra prueba, y estoy confundido en qué decir. Quiero decir, él es un papá. Luce como un papá. Y él luce como un mecánico y sé que lo es, también.

Estoy seguro que está en overol, inclinado sobre el capó de un auto mientras le paso el carburador-

-¿Y bien?.- Kurt esta apretando mi brazo, sus ojos con un dejo de esperanza.

-Él luce amable.

Él no luce como si se le cayera el rostro está vez; luce molesto.

-¿Eso es todo?

Me alcé de hombros, perdido.

-¿Él luce... muy amable?

-Sé lo que sucede, Blaine.- él ladró.- Puedo verlo, cuando pasa. ¿Piensas que no? ¿Piensas que soy estúpido?

-No.- dije desesperado.- No, pienso que es increíble.

Esta cayéndose frente a mi, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-No sé como hacer esto.- susurró roto.- Sé que no es tu culpa, lo sé, solo... Sólo te extraño mucho. Te extraño todo el tiempo.

Fuera de todos los escenarios que había imaginado que sería nuestro primer beso, nunca pensé en algo así: yo lanzándome para aclamar su boca con fervor, mareado en confusión, nuestros labios deslizándose juntos, húmedos con las lágrimas de Kurt. Se siente como todo. Él se siente como todo.

-Nunca me dejé tener esperanza.- él gruñó, inclinándose a plantar besos a lo largo de mi barbilla, mi cuello, el hueso de mi clavícula.-Creí que nunca podría volver a besarte.

Empujé devuelta, respirando fuerte. El aire de la habitación se sentía cargada, como si algo importante pasara. Kurt me esta mirando, y yo devuelta.

-Quizás.- murmuré.- Quizás podríamos mirar una película o algo.

-¿Una película?.- lucía como si no fuera una palabra familiar.

-Sí, yo solo... sí.

Asintió, mirando a mis labios.

-Sí, por supuesto. Dijimos que lo tomaríamos lento. ¿Verdad?

Sonreí semi-consciente, y él besó mi mejilla rápido antes de ir por el pasillo. Me volteé a la derecha y entré al living, tratando de volver a mis sentidos.

Es una pequeña y cómoda habitación, con un sentimiento de vivienda que siempre elude mi mamá en sus reuniones. El sillón de cuero se hundía tentadoramente, y todas las sillas tenían bordes en los apoya brazos. Es la clase de habitación en la que me gustaría acurrucarme con un buen libro. Hablando de ello, hay un mueble con libros en el extremo de la pared. Me acerqué, curioso de los gustos de lectura de la familia.

Me fijé en algunas novelas de Tom Clancy y la mayoría de Harry Potter, siguiéndolo las copias clásicas. Entonces, mi atención se centra en algunas fotos adornando el comienzo del mueble.

-Oh por Dios.- murmuré, tomando una de ellas. Muestra a una mujer de piel clara, sosteniendo a un niño, y por los ojos y la sonrisa de ese niño, sé que es Kurt. Es adorable, con redondeadas mejillas y dedos rechonchos que lucían pegajosos por mermelada de uva. Esta sosteniendo el collar de la mujer, mientras sonreía a la cámara con una familiar mirada de ojos azules. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Nunca tuve esta clase de relación con mi madre.

Nuestras fotos familiares son rígidas, formales, posadas. Incluso siendo joven, siempre me vistieron en una incómoda camisa y lustrados zapatos. Estaba de pie frente a mis padres raramente, mientras cada uno colocaba una mano en mis hombros. Esta foto es completamente lo opuesto. Hay mucha calidez en sus expresiones, mucha tranquilidad en sus poses. El brazo de la señora Hummel esta envuelto en el torso de Kurt, y lucía seguro como debe ser. No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debió ser, para Kurt tener esta experiencia de esta clase de amor y perderlo de pronto. Y luego perder a su novio en el borde de todo eso... Es casi demasiado que enfrentar.

Volví a colocar el cuadro, mis ojos escaneando sobre las fotos alineadas en el mueble. Hay una de un joven vestido de uniforme militar -No estoy seguro de quien es.

Luego hay otra del equipo de fútbol sosteniendo un trofeo en el aire, y entonces -mi aliento se queda atrapado en mi garganta. Entonces está la imagen más hermosa de Kurt que pude imaginar. La bajé, sosteniéndola en duda.

Esta mirando a la cámara mientras abraza a alguien, y su cara- sin marcas de cicatrices- está absolutamente radiando energía. Mis ojos viajan hasta su brillante sonrisa, su nariz arrugada y dorados ojos, deseé haber poder conocido a este Kurt. no hay miedo ni dolor en este chico. Es fuerte y seguro, amante y amado.

Miré más de cerca a la persona a la que abrazaba. Sólo puedo ver su espalda, pero es un poco más bajo que Kurt.

Su cabello está peinado hacia atrás, incluso húmedo o con gel. Su rostro está oculto en el cuello de Kurt, y... oh.

Éste es. Este es el novio.

Esta claro, una vez que me doy cuenta.

Las manos de Kurt están envueltas alrededor de su espalda, y la mano del chico esta acunando un lado del cuello de Kurt. No se abrazan, más bien se sostienen, y casi se siente que la cámara interrumpió un momento privado.

Hay algo disparejo, creo. Algo acerca del chico. Su cabello, su altura, y su color.

Puedo sentir la sangre drenándose de mi cara cuando me golpea. El porqué Kurt lucía enamorarse tan rápido de mi. Como cayó hoy, diciéndome que extrañaba abrazarme y besarme. La forma en que a veces me mira, sus ojos sin focalizarse mientras se imaginaba a alguien más por completo.

Oh, Dios. Soy un idiota. Él nunca sintió nada por mi. Retrocedí, afirmandome en el posa brazos de una silla y trastabillando al respirar.

Le recuerdo a su novio muerto. Él solo me esta usando.

Escuché pasos acercándose al comedor, y alcé la vista justo cuando el doblaba la esquina.

-Creo que hoy es tiempo por maratón musical.- dijo mirando a un montón de DVDs en sus manos.- ¿Prefieres el viejo Hollywood, o-

-Encontré algo en tu repisa.- interrumpí.

-¿Qué- se congeló cuando vio la foto que estoy sosteniendo.- Oh...Dios. Oh, Blaine.

-Creo que merezco una explicación.- dijo fríamente.

Pareció caer fuerte.

-Sí.- dijo finalmente.- Creo que sí.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza._

_Han pasado un montón de cosas. Prometo demorar menos :(_

_~Carolice _


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt se dejó caer en el sillón frente a mi, sus hombros descendiendo, su cabeza colgando. Cuando finalmente me mira, estoy sorprendido de que no es vergüenza o culpa con lo que me encuentro; es alivio. Como si hubiera estado esperando este momento por siempre.

-Lo lamento. Debí decirte.- dice.- El primer día en esa tienda de café, debí habértelo dicho.

-Sí. Realmente debías.

-Quería. No estaba seguro de tu reacción.

El dolor de la traición no esta facilitando esto. Como si algo, creciera. Estos días que pasé suspirando por él, soñando despierto por él, finalmente sintiéndolo en mis brazos y saboreando sus labios… no le significan nada.

-Me hiciste creer que era especial.

-Tú _eres_ especial.- dice de golpe, buscando mi mano. La alejé, y lucía como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

-No estoy interesado en alguien que aún vive en el pasado.- le dije.- No quiero ser un suplente.

-No vivo en el pasado.

-¿No?.- tomé el cuadro de la fotografía.- ¿Con quién quieres salir, Kurt, con él o conmigo?

Niega con la cabeza.

-No entiendo.

-Dijiste que era una coincidencia que yo y tu novio muerto lucia-

-¿Mi qué?

-Lo tengo. En serio. Fue traumante, y horrible, y fue el gran amor de tu vida. Pero no soy él. Y no es justo meterme en esto porque te recuerdo a él.

Miró a la foto otra vez, luego hacia mi, el aclaramiento apareciendo en sus ojos.

-Blaine… Nunca dije que mi novio murió.

-Sí lo hiciste.

-No, no lo hice.

-Lo hiciste, dijiste- Mis ojos se cerraron con rabia. Oh.- Dijiste que lo perdiste.

-Creíste.- boqueó hacia mi.- Qué es… ¿Qué crees que esa foto muestra exactamente?

Pasé el nudo de mi garganta.

-Tú. Feliz.

-¿Feliz con…?

-Algún chico con mi color de piel y un desafortunado estilo de vestir.- disparé. Reaccionó de una forma que no esperaba; dejó caer su cabeza y se rió ruidosamente, sonando deleitado.- Estoy siendo serio.- insistí.- ¿No entiende que hay colores sólido de fábrica, que no necesita combinar tela escosesa con cuadros y rayas y lunares en el mismo traje?

Kurt rió más fuerte, sus ojos cerrados al ser estirados, una palma presionada fuertemente contra su pecho. Me esta enfadando más el hecho de que no vea mi punto. Kurt vive por la moda. ¿Cómo puede este travesti o un novio –quien aparentemente aún esta ahí fuera- hacerlo tan feliz como luce en la fotografía?

-Y debe de ser daltónico.- agregué salvajemente.- Porque realmente, naranjo neon y rosado flamenco no debería-

-Eres tú.- jadeo, alejando las lágrimas hilarantes.

-¿Qué?

-Eres tú, Blaine, eres tú.

Lo miré tontamente.

¿Quién es yo?

-La foto, tú idiota. Es tú y yo.

Sus lágrimas están bajando demasiado rápido, ahora, y la palma sobre su corazón parece estrujar algo. Deja escapar una serie de entrecortadas respiraciones, limpiando sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

Y él espera.

Y lo miro con la mente en blanco.

-Kurt… No estoy seguro de lo que…

Suspira delicadamente, luego extiende una mano.

-Solo… ven conmigo. Quiero mostrarte algo.- Cuando no tomo su mano, deja caer su brazo con un suspiro.- Por favor. Prometo que las cosas tendrán más sentido cuando lo veas.

Se voltea y comienza a caminar, girando su cabeza para alzar una ceja hacia mi. La estoy mirando hasta que me doy cuenta, comenzando a seguirlo como un tonto. ¿Por qué tiene este poder sobre mi? ¿Qué me detiene por voltearme, correr fuera de la puerta, y solo olvidar que conocí a este chico?

Lo seguí por el pasillo, pasando un par de puertas cerradas dentro de una pequeña habitación. La mayor parte del espacio esta ocupada por una gran acolchada cama, con frescas sábanas blancas y un cobertor rojo. Huele como la colonia de Kurt aquí, y ropa de cama, y no puedo sacar mis ojos de la cama, viéndonos a los dos en ella, profanando las sábanas limpias con-

-¿Blaine?

Finalmente miré a Kurt, quien tiene una mano alzada, haciendo un gesto a la muralla tras él.

Esta absolutamente cubierta con fotografías de mi y Kurt.

Di un paso hacia ellas, mi boca cayendo mientras absorbo la magnitud de lo que veía. Foto tras foto, nosotros sonriendo juntos, cantando juntos, incluso bailando juntos.

-¿Qué es esto?.- De pronto hay una racha de ira surgiendo en mis venas.- Kurt. ¿Qué rayos _es _esto?

-Estos son dieciséis meses que perdiste.- responde calmadamente.

-No.

-Tú lo dijiste, cariño. Tuviste un novio antes del ataque. _Nuestro_ ataque.

Puedo sentir la sangre dejar mi rostro.-Nuestro- Él asiente, y miro a las cicatrices otra vez, finalmente percatándome de lo sanadas que están al igual que las mias.- Estas mintiendo.

-Sé que no crees eso.

-Sí lo creo.- me estoy sintiendo mareado.- Arreglaste las fotos.

-Comprendo.- dice calmado.- Es mucho que tomar.

No hay forma. No hay forma de que diga la verdad. Mis padres no podrían ocultar algo así. No puedo dejar de mirar a las estúpidas fotos falsas, con nuestras grandes tontas sonrisas y mi fea ropa y nuestros anillos de promesa-

Me volteé, respirando erráticamente y afirmándome del closet. Hay otra fotografía en un cuadro sobre él, de nosotros dos en trajes formales. Kurt esta sonriendo incluso más que en la foto de la sala, y esta colocando una rosa en la solapa de mi-

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Tropezando en el pasillo, pasé uno de mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago, obligándome a no vomitar.

-Sé que recuerdas cosas.- dice detrás de mi.- Cosas sobre tú y yo.

-No es cierto.

-¿Qué viste cuando mirabas mi cama, entonces?

Me volteé a ella involuntariamente, y la visión esta devuelta, de nuestros cuerpos girándose y retorciéndose contra el otro bajo las sábanas.- Son solo visiones, no son reales.

-¿Cuándo escuchaste que la palabra _visión_ usada fuera de una novela de Jane Austen?.- demandó.- Tu papá es psiquiatra. Si estuvieras alucinando, él lo llamaría así. Pero no lo hace, porque sabe lo que pasa. No son visiones, Blaine, son recuerdos.

-No pueden ser. Son demasiado insanas para ser reales.

-Pruebame.

-¿Alguna vez nosotras vertimos espuma sobre un montón de chicas de preparatoria?

-Sí.

Rodeé mis ojos.

-Vamos. No lo hicimos.

-Realmente lo hicimos.

-¿En un gran almacén vacío? ¿Cómo es que conseguimos una máquina de espuma? ¿Y cómo es que conseguimos andamios?

-El Consejo Senior de los Warblers se encargó.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Hice una presentación de un montón de canciones fuera de un anfiteatro con orquesta espontanea acompañándome y un piano morado estallando en llamas tras de mi?

-Síp.

-Estas diciendo que sí a todo lo que digo.- Dejé caer mis manos con frustración. ¿Tú y yo pasamos a través de arcoíris montados en unicornios?. Porque lo vi, también.

Suspiró.

-Sí. Fue uno de los viejos carteles de campaña que hico Brittany para mi.- Volvió a la habitación, abriendo la parte baja de su vestidor y sacando una larga hoja de cartulina.- Uno de los que conservé.

Se lo quité y lo miré tontamente. Es un cartel rosa, con un "¡Prueba el arcoíris!" en unas letras de burbuja en la parte superior, y "Kurt para Presidente" abajo. En medio de la foto estamos los dos, montados en un unicornio rosa comiendo Skittles.

Ella solo imprimió uno con este diseño en particular.- dijo.- Siempre trataste de quitarlo de dondequiera que estuviera. Estaba planeando darte una copia para tu cumpleaños, así podrías ponerlo en el techo de tu closet.- Ante mi mirada atónica, explicó.- Dijiste que querías recostarte en ese lugar y mirar al cartel, o sobre la pared, a las rosas que te di. De esa forma, no importa en lo que te convirtieras, estaría contigo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre eso?.- pregunté con voz ronca.- ¿Cómo sabes acerca de las rosas?.- Kurt no responde. Solo me mira con la misma expresión, una mezcla de pena y añoranza.- Incluso mis padres no saben que están ahí.

-Eso es porque las pusimos en la parte interior de la pared. Así, no las verían.

-No entiendo.

-Sí, entiendes. Solo necesitas procesar, es todo.- Tomó el cartel devuelta, y con dificultad lo suelto. La idea de recostarme en mi closet y mirarlo realmente luce agradable.- Es mucho lo que debes tomar de una sola vez.

Mi cabeza caer contra la pared con un sonido.

-Vivo wn Westerville. No esta cerca de Lima.

-Lo sé.

-Tú y yo nos conocimos de casualidad, en una tienda de café.

-No fue al azar, Blaine. Ibamos al Lima Bean juntos casi todos los días.- Me miró de soslayo.- ¿Cómo crees que manejaste hasta allí, de todas formas?

-Estaba…- buscando algo, pero no lo dije. Asintió cuando dije las palabras en voz alta.- Pero Westerville y Lima están a una hora de distancia. ¿Cómo es que nos conocimos?

Se apoyó contra la puerta del closet, una mano recorriendo sobre la madera.

-Estaba en el club Glee en McKinley, y estábamos compitiendo contra los Warblers en las seccionales. Así que los otros chicos me enviaron a Dalton a espiarte.- Sonrió nostálgico, y tuve la urgencia de escalar a su mente y así podría ver lo que él ve.- Los Warblers se percataron de inmediato, pero fuiste muy amable respecto a ello. Nos hicimos amigos. Me transferí a Dalton luego de que el abuso se puso mal, y después de un tiempo empezamos a salir.

-¿Luego qué?.- pregunté dubitativo y curioso.

-Terminé volviendo a McKinley, y tú te transferiste para nuestro año de senior. Porque dijiste que no podías estar lejos de mi.- Puedo escuchar la voz de mi padre, diciendo _Estuviste enamorado._ Mis rodillas flaquearon.

-Esto no tiene sentido.- protesté débilmente.- Ms padres no me mentirían todo este tiempo. Me aman.

-Te aman. Pero también te mintieron.

-No lo harían.

-Lo _hicieron_.- Los ojos de Kurt ardiendo.- ¿Creíste que te hubiera abandonado? ¿Luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos, todos los planes que hicimos para nuestro futuro?. No me dejaron estar cerca de ti, Blaine. Ni siquiera dejaron a tus amigos de Dalton cerca de ti. Nos dijeron que no nos recordabas, y que ellos lo resolverían.

-¡Ni siquiera te _conozco_!.- exploté.- Esto es insano. No tengo razones para creerte.- Sus dedos estaban envolviendo la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Pensé acerca del anillo colgando al final de él. Pensé en las promesas.- Necesito salir de aquí.

Me miró, alarmado.

-Hay una tormenta de nieve afuera.

-No me interesa. No puedo estar aquí contigo.

-Entonces déjame ir. Puedes esperar aquí dentro hasta que amaine y las máquinas quita nieve despejen el camino.

Lo ignoré, bajando por el corredor hasta la cocina, tomando mi chaqueta del gancho.

-No quiero que manejes.- dice apresuradamente detrás de mi.- Es muy peligroso.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Blaine, _por favor._

Sin mirar atrás, abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mi. La nieve casi llega a mis rodillas mientras camino a mi auto. Encendí el motor y salí al camino, tratando de recordar como llegué ahí. Eventualmente encontré mi camino hasta la carretera y directo a mi casa, mi cabeza girando.

No tiene sentido.

Pero al mismo tiempo, hay mucho que explicar. Mi fuerte conexión con Kurt. Nuestras combinaciones, las desvanecidas cicatrices. El anuario de Dalton de mi año junior perdido, debe haber fotos de Kurt ahí. Mis extrañas, persistentes visiones. La ausencia de mis amigos de Dalton. Las malditas rosas.

Manejé y manejé, la espesa caída de nieve hacia difícil ver hacia delante. A veces el camino era resbaloso, y los frenos de mi auto se desviaban. Apreté mi garganta, descendiendo mi velocidad un poco. Cuando mi casa finalmente se hizo visible, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Los autos de mis padres en el garaje, así que me estacioné detrás de ellos, dejando el freno de mano.

Puedo hacer esto. Los conozco desde toda mi vida. Siempre fuimos capaces de hablar de todo. Solo debo entrar, decirles lo que pasar, y luego ellos deberían explicar este enorme malentendido.

El aire frío golpeó mis mejillas mientras salía fuera del auto. Copos de nieve cayendo sobre mis pestañas, pestañeando fuertemente para quitarlas. Cuando se van, mi visión se ajusta y ve un auto en la curva, detrás de nuestro aparcamiento. Cerré la puerta de mi auto, dejando el seguro automático.

Debería estar enojado.

Pero no puedo decir lo que siento ahora.

Avancé hasta su autor lentamente, con Kurt bajando la ventanilla del pasajero. Lucía miserable.

-Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.- dijo.- No puedo soportar estar más preocupado de lo que estoy ahora.- Deslizó sus dedos sobre el manubrio.- Me marcharé.

Asentí, desgarrado, y se fue por la curva. Mi corazón da un vuelco mientras lo veo irse.

* * *

_No hice correcciones, así que si ven algo raro avísenme._

_Aclaro nuevamente. _

_ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, YO SOLO TRADUZCO._

_¡Los quiero!_

_~Carolice_


End file.
